Rain, Sketch and You
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: Hujan turun, bis yang berjalan menjauh, kaki di antara genangan air, buku sketsa dan pensil, tempat duduk beratap, taman kota dan seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatian Hinata. / Warning inside. One-Shot. RnR onegaishimasu?


**Rain, Sketch and You**

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and don't get any profit from it. So don't sue me, okay?

Warning : OOC. AU.

Note : I don't know why, but I get an idea for this fic after I watched Kotonoha No Niwa. That movie was so touching and somehow, this idea was just poped out from my head. Ah, don't flame me because not all the idea isn't pure from my mind. Hope you can enjoy this story.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Aku memandang langit yang menghitam. Aku mulai dapat merasakan rintik hujan yang jatuh dalam gennggamanku. Sungguh, cuaca kali ini benar-benar mencerminkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku.

Dari kejauhan, mulai tampak bis yang akan membawaku ke sekolah. Rintik hujan mulai bertambah deras. Bis itu pun berhenti tepat di depanku. Beberapa orang mulai naik ke dalam bis. Tapi, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini, aku tak tau dan tak mengerti.

Aku mengembangkan payung transparan yang kubawa dan melangkah meninggalkan bis yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Aku meloncat dari tanah yang tak tergenang air menuju sisi tanah tak tergenang air yang lain. Taman kota yang menurutku lebih mirip hutan itu meredam derap langkah kakiku menuju sebuah tempat duduk bermeja dan beratap yang cukup terpencil di tengah-tengah taman.

Aku tersenyum lega tatkala melihat kursi yang kering tak terkena air hujan itu. Aku meletakkan tas sekolah di meja dan menghempaskan diriku ke kursi kayu panjang yang langsung berdecit tatkala tertindis tubuhku.

Apa aku tambah berat ya?

Aku membalikkan badan agar menghadap meja dan mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan tempat pensil berbentuk sapi imut. Aku pun tenggelam dalam keasyikkanku menggambar sketsa.

Aku meregangkan badan. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup lama berkutat dengan sketsa-sketsa ciptaanku. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan-

"KYAAA!" teriakku kaget, tatkala melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menatapku tajam yang kemudian tampak tersentak dengan teriakanku. Tapi, ia tak berkata apa-apa.

Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku yang masih terangkat dengan malu-malu. "Ma-maaf."

Pemuda itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya, masih tanpa berkata-kata. Aku mulai mengernyitkan keningku.

Bisu ya?

Aku mulai meneliti sosok pemuda di depanku. Ia mengenakan pakaian santai dan yang membuatku terpukau adalah betapa indah dan dalamnya mata pemuda itu. Aku yakin, aku tak dapat menggambar dengan sempurna mata itu dalam sketsaku.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu melirik. Aku cukup tersentak dengan ketiba-tibaan itu. Mata tajam pemuda itu kembali menatapku tajam dan sungguh, wajahku mulai terasa panas.

Aku memalingkan wajah, memfokuskan tatapanku pada buku sketsa. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada pensil yang tak berdosa itu. Aku menyadari, jantungku berdetak dengan tak karuan.

Aku sedikit melirik dengan ekor mataku ke arah pemuda itu dan- oh, pemuda itu masih menatapku! Keringat dingin mulai terasa pada tubuhku.

"Seragammu," ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Aku mengernyitkan kening. "Hm?"

"Seragammu terbalik," lanjutnya.

"Ha?!" aku menganga lalu melirik seragam yang kukenakan. OH IBU! SERAGAMKU TERBALIK! "A, a," aku tergagap. Wajahku mulai terasa panas dan kuyakini sudah seperti kepiting rebus! Aku panik. PANIK! Aku menyabet sketsa dan tempat pensil sapi milikku, memasukkan mereka ke dalam tasku dan langsung meninggalkan tempat duduk beratap itu dengan berlari. Ya, berlari!

Sepatuku terkena lumpur, namun ketika aku menatap langit, hujan telah berhenti dan matahari bersinar dengan teriknya.

Urgh. Ada apa denganku hari ini?

* * *

Lapangan lari sekolah pagi ini terasa begitu dingin. Langit tampak berawan tapi tak menurunkan hujan. Aku memakasakan kakiku untuk terus bergerak mengelilingi lapangan itu. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Aku tidak suka olahraga, sangat melelahkan.

Puk! Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Ayo, Hinata!" seru seorang gadis yang merupakan sahabatku sambil tersenyum ceria. "Kamu bisa kok! Fight o!"

Aku cemberut. "Sakura-chan jago olah raga jadi biasa aja. Aku kan beda."

Gadis berambut pink itu nyengir, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Oh iya. Sorry ya, aku ada urusan mendadak nih jadi nggak bisa pulang bareng. Aku mau ke SMA sebelah."

Aku tersenyum mengiyakan. "Nggak apa-apa kok."

Sakura merangkulku, menyebabkanku hampir terjerebab ke tanah. "By the way, cowok yang kamu taksir itu gimana?"

Aku cemberut sambil berusaha untuk tetap berlari dengan baik. "Gimana apanya?"

Sakura menoel pipiku. "Hadeuh, cewek satu ini! Kapan kamu punya pacar sayang?"

Aku tak menggubris pertanyaan bodoh sahabatku yang satu ini. Dia sih udah pacaran beberapa kali jadi sudah biasa ada gandengan, lah aku? Aku kan hanya ingin punya satu partner untuk seumur hidup. Bukan hanya pacar.

* * *

Suara murid-murid dojo terdengar hingga luar dojo milik keluargaku. Aku menegak sebotol air putih di pingir kolam dekat dojo. Baju karateku basah oleh keringat dan aku benar-benar lelah.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kakakku sedang menatapku heran.

"Aku sedang beristirahat, Kak Neji," jawabku lemas.

Sudut mata Kak Neji memincing. "Kamu itu penerus dojo. Jangan keseringan bermalas-malasan!"

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Lagi-lagi marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kembalilah ke dalam dojo!" perintahnya lalu berbalik badan.

Aku cemberut.

Kak Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku. "Aku dengar kau masih suka menggambar dan ingin masuk sekolah seni. Sebaiknya kau berhenti bersikap bodoh! Aku tak setuju kau mendalami seni!"

Kak Neji pun meninggalkanku dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku nggak bisa."

* * *

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku menatap pemberhentian bus yang sudah tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku masih berdiri dalam diam. Lalu, dengan perasaan yang masih bimbang dan tak kumengerti, aku membalikkan badan dan berlari menuju taman kota.

* * *

Aku berusaha untuk menangkap udara. Dadaku turun naik setelah berlari cukup lama tadi. Aku kini sudah berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk beratap yang beberapa hari lalu kudatangi. Aku menatap tempat duduk itu dan tempat duduk itu kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun disana.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskanya dengan keras. Aku memijit keningku yang tidak pusing.

Aku kenapa?

Aku melangkah dengan gontai ke arah tempat duduk itu. Seperti sebelumnya, aku mengeluarkan buku sketsaku dan mulai menggambar hingga sebuah suara terdengar. Aku menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bermata indah duduk di sudut kursi yang lain.

Deg! Jantungku kembali berpesta pora. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tatapanku tertuju pada sosok pemuda jangkung yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen dari saku celana jeansnya.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku mulai menggambar sketsa pemuda itu.

* * *

Aku menyeruput susu kotakku hingga habis. Rasa strawberry mengisi mulutku. Aku memasukkan sampah kotak susu itu ke dalam plastik dan meregangkan badanku yang terasa pegal. Kau menatap antara buku sketsa dan pemuda itu bergantian lalu menghela nafas. Setelah kucek ulang, wow, buku sketsaku benar-benar sudah penuh oleh gambar pemuda dari sudut pandang samping.

Aku menggaruk telingaku yang tidak gatal. Sebuah keinginan baru muncul dalam hatiku.

Aku ingin menggambar pemuda itu dari sudut pandang depan. Aku ingin menggambar kedua mata indahnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aku melirik pemuda itu untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi mulutku tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan. Aku gundah. Beberapa menit kemudian kuisi dengan melirik bergantian antara buku sketsa dan pemuda itu.

"Mau apa?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Aku terperanjat. "Eh? Ah, itu..." aku tergagap, tak menyangka pemuda itu akan bertanya.

Kedua mata pemuda itu menatapku tajam, meminta jawaban.

"IZINKAN AKU MENGGAMBARMU!" teriakku sekuat tenaga.

Pemuda itu terperanjat. Tampak sedikit kaget dengan teriakanku lalu, "Hehe." ia terkekeh.

Aku terhenyak. Wajah yang biasanya kalem itu tampak segar dan menawan. Pensil yang kugunakan jatuh terlepas dari digenggamanku. Mulutku menganga.

Pemuda itu berhenti terkekeh dan mengubah posisi duduknya, menghadap ke arahku. "Boleh. Silahkan."

Aku bisa merasakan bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar dan yang kusadari berikutnya adalah diriku yang sibuk mencari pensilku yang tadi jatuh ke tanah.

* * *

Aku melirik langit yang ada di balik jendela kelasku. Cerah tanpa awan. Biru terbentang dengan megahnya. Aku menghela nafas. Aku kembali teringat hari-hari yang kulalui dengan pemuda itu. Setiap hujan turun, aku bolos sekolah dan mendatangi taman kota. Pemuda itu akan datang beberapa menit setelahku dan duduk di tempat yang sama sambil mengunyah permen-permen yang dibawanya. Awalnya ia hanya melamun tak jelas, namun akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi model sketsa gambarku sambil tetap, melamun ketika kugambar.

"Cie, senyum-senyum sendiri!" celetuk Sakura sambil menghampiri bangkuku.

Aku cemberut, tapi tak berkata apa-apa.

Sakura mengambil kursi di depanku dan duduk mengahadapku. "Ada kemajuan ya dengan cowok yang kamu taksir?" goda Sakura sekalian dengan cengiran khasnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau tak perlu tau."

Sakura cemberut. Pipinya menggembung. "Hinata ih, jahat!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kamu sendiri gimana? Sudah dua minggu putus, udah ada yang baru?"

Mimik Sakura berubah ceria. "Hehehe. Tentu saja! Kali ini cakep banget loh! Dan langsung kutembak di tempat! Hohoho."

Aku _sweatdrop_. "Terus?"

Sakura melompat dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Dia bilang IYA! Yes! Yes!" sakura meloncat kegirangan.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti sisi kamu yang satu ini."

Sakura tiba-tiba mencubit pipi kananku dengan gemas. "Makanya non, punya pacar!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sekilas tadi, entah kenapa, bayangan sosok pemuda bermata indah itu lewat selintas dalam pikiranku. Aku kembali menatap sakura yang masih tersenyum-senyum senang, yang menurutku sedikit menggelikan.

"Sakura-chan, ada cabe nyelip di gigimu."

"Eh?!" Sakura tampak kaget dan kalang kabut. Aku terkekeh, dan tampak gadis berambut pink itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinataaa~! Kamu itu yaa~" Sakura mencubit kedua pipiku. "Awas loh, ntar kamu nggak bisa jadian dengan cowok yang kamu taksir!"

Aku masih tersenyum geli, tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

* * *

Aku bersenandung dalam hati. Taman kota pagi ini terasa lembab seperti biasanya berkat hujan yang sudah turun sejak tadi. Aku terus bersenandung sampai aku melihat pemuda yang biasanya muncul itu sedang berdiri di depan sekumpulan bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar. Aku menghampiri pemuda itu, ingin memanggilnya tapi aku masih tak mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut.

Ketika aku sudah cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu, aku menyadari bahwa pemuda itu basah kuyub. Ia membawa payung tapi hanya ia genggam disisi kanan tubuhnya.

Aku mendekati pemuda itu dan memayunginya dengan payungku. Untung payungku cukup besar, tapi tetap saja sekarang tubuhku dan tubuhnya berjarak begitu dekat. Aku dapat merasakan hawa tubuh pemuda itu dan juga baunya yang seperti bau hujan.

Pemuda itu sadar ia tak lagi kehujanan dan menoleh ke arahku. Dua mata indah itu menatapku kaget campur heran lalu kembali menatap bunga-bunga yang ada di hadapannya tanpa kata-kata.

Aku terus memayunginya sampai ia merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan sebuah permen ke arahku. Aku sempat terdiam sesaat lalu mengambil permen itu dari telapak tangannya.

Tangan kami sempat bersentuhan dan aku bisa merasakan pipiku mulai memanas.

"Terima kasih," gumamku pelan. Tapi ia masih tak berkata apa-apa. Aku mulai meragukan kemampuan pemuda itu untuk berbicara.

Aku mulai berpikir untuk memberikan sesuatu padanya juga dan aku pun tersenyum sambil merogoh tasku dan mengeluarkan buku sketsaku. Aku merobek sebuah halaman yang berisi gamabar dia dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Sempat repot karena tangan kananku memegangi ganggang payung.

Pemuda itu menerima kertas yang kuberikan dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa bersamamu disini."

Aku terkesiap. Jantungku memainkan lagu rock yang begitu kencang sampai-sapai telinga terasa bising. Wajahku sudah memerah dan panas. Kepalaku pening oleh rasa gembira. Aku-

"AKU SU-"

ZRAAASSHHHHHH! Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, meredam ucapanku.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu meraih bahuku dan membawaku menuju tempat duduk beratap. Hujan turun sangat deras dan sepatuku benar-benar basah kuyub sekarang, juga kotor oleh lumpur.

Pemuda itu masih merangkul bahuku. Tapi, mulutku tak bisa lagi mengucapkan kalimat yang tadi ingin kukatakan. Bibirku begitu kelu.

Pemuda itu melepaskan rangkulannya. "Maaf."

Aku tak menatap ataupun tak membalas perkataannya. Hari ini, aku tak menggambar satu sketsa pun tentang dia. Aku hanya duduk di kursi kayu itu, sambil memandang hujan dan merasakan hawa tubuh pemuda yang membisu seperti biasanya.

* * *

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura. Malam ini, udara begitu dingin. Aku merapatkan _coat_-ku. Aku memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang asik berbincang dengan gadis-gadis lain. Aku menggerutu dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Sakura menghampiriku.

"Kamu seneng sedikit dong! Aku ada suprise buat kamu. Sekalian kencan buta sama yang lain," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ha? Ngapain kamu repot-repot? Lagian, kamu kan sudah punya pacar. Ngapain kencan buta?" seruku, kesal.

Sakura terkekeh. "Ya aku bareng pacarku, kamu bareng cowok yang kamu taksir itu. Ino dan Tenten juga ngajak gebetan mereka kok. Tenang aja."

Aku terdiam. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini? Jeritku dalam hati.

Sakura menggaet tanganku dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menunjuk tiga orang cowok yang mulai tampak di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki malam itu.

"Itu cowok yang kamu taksir datang loh!" serunya sambil menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan mata biru yang menghangatkan.

Aku mencubit pinggang Sakura. "Kamu diam aja deh!"

Ketiga cowok itu menyapa kami. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut tatkala pemuda pirang itu menyapaku.

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis yang kegirangan itu.

"Itu! Itu! Pacar baruku!"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan jantungku terhenti sementara lalu ganti berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Sangat cepat hingga suara panggilan Sakura terhadap pemuda yang tak jauh di depanku itu lambat laun tenggelam oleh detak jantungku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kepalaku terasa pening.

Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu dan menggaet lengannya.

"Hinata-chan! Ini pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke! Dia keren kan?"

Aku tak menjawab. Hanya terdiam. Kakiku terasa lemas. Pemuda di hadapanku tak berkata apa-apa tapi ketika aku menatap kedua mata indahnya yang gelap dan dalam itu, aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Kosong.

Aku memasukkan tangan kananku ke saku jaketku dan menggenggam permen yang diberikan pemuda itu. Aku menegakkan kepalaku dan berusaha tersenyum seceria mungkin.

"Hai, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal, Uchiha-san."

* * *

**Uwaaah, Azura sebenarnya nggak suka Sad Ending tapi, tapi, entah kenapa kali ini lagi pengen... X'3**

**Okay, Readers jangan lupa REVIEW ya? oh iya, kalau ada typo dan kesalahan berbahasa komen aja yak! Thank you and see you again! #bow**


End file.
